List of sporty Cures
This list covers all sporty Cures, in order alphabetical. Archery * Nami Aokawa (VanillaCupcakes123's Mermaid Pretty Cure) * Itsuko Godai (Ryanasaurus0077's Rhythmic Pretty Cure) - One of many things she's taught at home * Danielle 'Dani' Harper (StarQueen22's Pretty Cure Animated) - Through the Archery Club, to help her with steady aim during her attacks * Hebi Nishida (StarQueen22's Go Zodiac Animals Pretty Cure!) * Belen Skye (StarQueen22's Olympian Force Pretty Cure!) Baseball * Chiyo Hanasaki (StarQueen22's Pretty Cure Mother Nature) - Akahoshi Cowgirls, catcher * Hitomi Ichinose (Ryanasaurus0077's Rhythmic Pretty Cure) - Altair Baseball Tigers, left fielder * Mei Iwasaki (StarQueen22's Athletic Pretty Cure) - Skyrise Bluebirds, pitcher * Yoko Kamisaka (StarQueen22's Butterfly Pretty Cure!) - Kieseki Monarchs, pitcher * Wanda Li (Ryanasaurus0077's Science Pretty Cure) * Takashi Minami (StarQueen22's Card Pretty Cure) - Seiya Wizards, second baseman * Tsumugi Nikaido (Ryanasaurus0077's Rhythmic Pretty Cure) - Sometimes brought on as a pitcher when the Tigers are running low * Dorothy Ann Rourke (Ryanasaurus0077's Science Pretty Cure) * Ralphie Tennelli (Ryanasaurus0077's Science Pretty Cure) Basketball * Kanzo Anzai (StarQueen22's Super Sweet! Pretty Cure!) - Itsutsu Hoshi Extraterrestrials, power forward * Wanda Li (Ryanasaurus0077's Science Pretty Cure) * Saeko Mitaka (Ryanasaurus0077's Rhythmic Pretty Cure) - Reluctantly joins the Altair Basketball Tigers midway through the first half as a small forward * Yukari Murasaki (StarQueen22's On Pointe! Pretty Cure!) - Sports Day at Camargo Ballet School, shooting guard * Ralphie Tennelli (Ryanasaurus0077's Science Pretty Cure) * Phoebe Terese (Ryanasaurus0077's Science Pretty Cure) Cheerleading * Ryo Hanada (StarQueen22's Super Sweet! Pretty Cure!) * Hitomi Ichinose (Ryanasaurus0077's Rhythmic Pretty Cure) - Honorary member of the Roaring Tigresses * Tsumugi Nikaido (Ryanasaurus0077's Rhythmic Pretty Cure) - Roaring Tigresses * Cherri Tanaka-Armstrong (StarQueen22's Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure) - Joins the Niji no Yume cheer squad as a full-time member nearly midway through the first half * Yoko Yamaguchi (VanillaCupcakes123's Crystal Pretty Cure) * Akaya Yoshida (StarQueen22's Electric Rodent Pretty Cure) * Aoi Yoshida (StarQueen22's Electric Rodent Pretty Cure) Cricket Figure skating * Dylan Conner (StarQueen22's Emotion Power Pretty Cure!) * Narumi Kinomoto (StarQueen22's Athletic Pretty Cure) * Aoi Mori (StarQueen22's Card Pretty Cure) * Gin Ohashi (StarQueen22's Triple Axel Pretty Cure) * Samantha Truesdale (StarQueen22's Triple Axel Pretty Cure) * Miyuki Yukimura (StarQueen22's Monster Spirit Pretty Cure!) Football American/Gridiron Association * Akane Akagi (StarQueen22's On Pointe! Pretty Cure!) - Sports Day at Camargo Ballet School, second striker * Rayanne Ball (StarQueen22's Magic of Friendship Pretty Cure) - Wonder Colts football squad, striker * Derek Carter (StarQueen22's Wonderful Magic Pretty Cure) - Etoile High School football squad, centre-forward * Hikari Kagayaku (StarQueen22's Electric Rodent Pretty Cure) - Pokemon Tech football squad, goalkeeper * Tyler Kay (StarQueen22's Spellcast! Pretty Cure!) - Sports Day at Taiyō no Hana Middle School, later full-time team member, goalkeeper * Erin Mattei (StarQueen22's Wonderful Magic Pretty Cure) - Etoile High School football squad, striker * Tsumugi Nikaido (Ryanasaurus0077's Rhythmic Pretty Cure) - Played on her junior high school's football squad as a striker when she was younger * Haruka Sakuraba (StarQueen22's Pretty Cure Animal Force) - Yume no Yoake football squad, centre-forward * Rio Sanjo (VanillaCupcakes123's Crystal Pretty Cure) - Riku no Hara football squad, right attacking midfielder * Arthur Smith (StarQueen22's Royal Flush Pretty Cure) - Big Valley High football squad, second striker * Jamie Stark (StarQueen22's Pretty Cure Color) - Harmonica High football squad, centre-forward * Ran Suzuhara (StarQueen22's Athletic Pretty Cure) - Skyrise Academy football squad, centre-forward * Aileen Taylor (StarQueen22's Go Elemental Pretty Cure) - Royal Academy football squad, striker * Antonia Vale (StarQueen22's Pretty Cure Rainbow Shine) - Harmonica High football team, striker * Ana Yotsuya (Ryanasaurus0077's Rhythmic Pretty Cure) - Played on her junior high school's football squad as a left attacking midfielder when she was younger Rugby union * Natsuko Fukuhara (StarQueen22's Solar Pretty Cure) - Tighthead prop Gymnastics Artistic gymnastics * Miyu Hayashi (StarQueen22's Solar Pretty Cure) * Chihiro Sakurazaki (StarQueen22's Athletic Pretty Cure) Rhythmic gymnastics * Itsuko Godai (Ryanasaurus0077's Rhythmic Pretty Cure) * Avaron Hayashi (StarQueen22's Monster Spirit Pretty Cure!) * Hitomi Ichinose (Ryanasaurus0077's Rhythmic Pretty Cure) * Saeko Mitaka (Ryanasaurus0077's Rhythmic Pretty Cure) * Tsumugi Nikaido (Ryanasaurus0077's Rhythmic Pretty Cure) * J. Robin Yamaguchi (StarQueen22's Pretty Cure Animated) * Ana Yotsuya (Ryanasaurus0077's Rhythmic Pretty Cure) Hockey * Jarrod Conner (StarQueen22's Emotion Power Pretty Cure!) * Ayumu Fukui (StarQueen22's Moth Hero Pretty Cure!) Lacrosse * Megumi 'Meg' Hoshiyo (StarQueen22's Supernova Pretty Cure) - Attacker Swimming * Starla Aguado (StarQueen22's Justice Pretty Cure) - Relay * Azumi Ikeda (StarQueen22's Monster Spirit Pretty Cure!) - Diving * Wanda Li (Ryanasaurus0077's Science Pretty Cure) * Arai Midorikaiyō (VanillaCupcakes123's Mermaid Pretty Cure) * Aoi Mori (StarQueen22's Card Pretty Cure) * Ralphie Tennelli (Ryanasaurus0077's Science Pretty Cure) Table tennis * Megumi 'Meg' Hoshiyo (StarQueen22's Supernova Pretty Cure) Tennis * Haruki Aizawa (StarQueen22's On Pointe! Pretty Cure!) - Sports Day at Camargo Ballet School * Kyou Hageshi (VanillaCupcakes123's Elemental Pretty Cure) * Aloha Hamasaki (StarQueen22's Electric Rodent Pretty Cure) * Ai Homura (StarQueen22's Friendship Flower Pretty Cure!) * Naoki Matsuda (StarQueen22's Athletic Pretty Cure) * Sakura Momoi (StarQueen22's On Pointe! Pretty Cure!) - Sports Day at Camargo Ballet School * Kim Tremaine (StarQueen22's Floral Bouquet Pretty Cure) - One of the mandatory classes in Team Sports at Starlight Academy Track and field * Ayaka Hayashi (StarQueen22's Butterfly Pretty Cure!) * Risa Shijima (StarQueen22's Electric Rodent Pretty Cure) * Hanako Yoshida (StarQueen22's Butterfly Pretty Cure!) Volleyball * Kima Yutaka (VanillaCupcakes123's Crystal Pretty Cure) - Setter Car Racing * Leona Wilde (StarQueen22's Racing Pretty Cure)